


Experiments

by Hopetohell



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fisting, Gags, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Smut, Threesome, Video Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell
Summary: August puts on his best Science Voice to deliver an important lesson.
Relationships: August Walker/Reader, August Walker/You, Captain Syverson/you/august walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Experiment one: fist

It’s like this: an exam table in the middle of a vast hall, the gallery deep in shadow. Maybe it’s empty, maybe it’s full of bright minds and clipboards and Christ, it shouldn’t make you wet but there’s that twinge through your cunt, that burning shame and the terrible eroticism of being _seen._ And 

_(Pet. You’re alright. You’re doing well) Now. Let us begin._

August takes his gloved hand and runs it up your thigh; it’s warm and dry and impersonal and _as you can see, the subject is already exhibiting marked arousal._ Liquid need glistens on the nitrile as he rubs finger and thumb together and _we will begin this series of lectures with manual stimulation._

_(Pay no attention to the cameras, pet. Pretend it’s just you and me here)_

He checks the cuffs: your hands at your sides, your feet in the stirrups, laid open for him. He runs a finger under one wrist cuff and presses a bell into your hand ( _you know what to do)_ and _as you can see, the subject has been properly restrained. Now, this exercise can make the subject quite...vocal, to the point of making conversation difficult. Therefore, in the interest of science, it is advisable to apply a gag in addition to restraints._ And there it is, leather cool and smooth, buckled around your face and there’s the briefest flash of teeth and a furrowed brow before he turns away again. 

_Observe the subject’s response to stimuli. Now, you’ll notice that this particular subject is already exhibiting a marked state of arousal. This is due to the public nature of this lecture; unfortunately, this skews our data somewhat, but it can’t be helped._

_(Pet, can you feel their eyes on you? How they’re looking straight into your wet and throbbing core? Next time, pet, shall we try some of your toys, or should I get my cock out and fuck you myself? Hm. Think about it, if you have the ability to think still)_

_Now, the human body is capable of accommodating all manner of manipulations. Today we will demonstrate our subject’s ability to— stretch— to accept my whole fist. It is important not to fall into the trap of thinking that just because the subject is aroused that you can get away with relying solely on natural lubrication. The goal is to overwhelm, not to injure. Adding manufactured lubricant, as well as going slowly and observing the subject’s reactions with care, will ensure an optimal outcome._

_(Easy. Easy. You know how to do this. Let your body remember me)_

And it’s one, two, three fingers in you and the whole time August is talking but his words are so very far away. He draws your mind away with the careful press and stroke of his fingers, slick with lube and your own need; the bell is clenched in your fist with the terrible effort not to drop it. You can feel it approaching: that inevitable moment when you must come for him, because there is simply no way not to. And that’s— _fuck,_ that’s you clenching around his fingers, the golden cord of orgasm tearing free of your spine to pulse through your cunt; the metaphor is strained and awkward but it’s all you can think in the moment. And he does not stop. 

_As I’ve mentioned, the subject is predisposed to a state of arousal due to the situation, making orgasm easier to achieve than usual. Notice the peaked nipples and expanded pupils; the top of the examination table is wet and slick. It is important that you do not lose sight of your end goal. The subject is perfectly capable of receiving additional stimulus (aren’t you, pet. You can do it. Just a little more). As before, remember to take your time._

_(Can you come on my fist, pet? We’re so close to getting all of it inside you. Look at how beautifully you take me.)_

There’s a terrible moment when you’re sure it isn’t going to work, that he will be caught at the knuckles and you’ll have failed but ( _breathe)_ he is patient and his hand is slowed almost to stillness ( _remember how to do this, pet. Inhale. Exhale. Let me in)_ and his palm slips through; he is in you to the wrist. He is in you and his hand curls into a fist and 

_Now, as you can see, the final moment can be a challenge of the mind as well as the body. But the subject is fully capable of surmounting this challenge. If you observe carefully, you can see the subject stretched taut around my wrist. Regrettably, we lack an internal camera, but I have formed my hand into a fist. The subject is fully aware of this, and is in fact exhibiting continued signs of arousal. At this point, with particular care, you should be able to command an additional orgasm from the subject, provided you have been sufficiently thorough in your preparations. Remember, the subject should be experiencing a sense of overwhelming fullness rather than pain. There is of course a range of allowable sensation; careful observation of your subject will allow you to determine the range that is relevant to your situation._

_(Pet, are you ready? I’m going to move now)_

And August is moving glacially slow; his hand shifts by fractions of fractions of an inch inside you. It cements and re-cements the knowledge of what, exactly, is happening; every tiny movement lights up your nerves and _there, as you can see, the subject has reached climax for a second time. Bear in mind that it is not always possible for the subject to achieve orgasm more than once, or even at all, particularly in the first few rounds of this experiment. Regardless, it is critical that you provide positive feedback to your subject, to prevent the formation of negative emotions associated with experimentation. As a scientist it is your duty to perform your work ethically._

_(And as for you, pet, I am so very proud of you. I’ll take my hand out now)_

_Now, it is critical that you take proper care of your subject following any experiment. Provide warm blankets and food as needed. Offer water and companionship; care for your subject and they will provide vast troves of data through experimentation. It is your duty to preserve the good health and general well-being of your subject._

_This concludes our first lecture._


	2. Experiment two: Oral

_Today we will be exploring the effect of oral manipulation on the subject’s pleasure centers. For this demonstration I’ve enlisted an assistant. I don’t think I need to explain why. Say hello, Captain._

Syverson raises a hand; it’s a little awkward but his eyes are bright and focused, glittering under the harsh overhead lights. 

_Now, as you can see, the subject is fully restrained and gagged as before, to minimize the effect of movement on our results, as well as...noise interruptions. Our subject is particularly sensitive to scrutiny, which already skews our results toward arousal, but that can’t be helped._

August circles like a shark; on one circuit he palms a bell into your hand with a little squeeze.

( _Remember. It’s there if you need it. He and I will both be listening_.)

 _Observe the subject’s stiffened nipples and increased respiration rate. This is a normal response to anticipated stimuli; the subject has been briefed on the general nature of this demonstration. In the interest of maintaining the health and safety of your subject, it is highly recommended to include this step, unless the element of surprise is specifically under investigation. In either case, in the name of science, it is vital that you maintain an open channel of communication with your subject. This will ensure the most positive outcome.  
_  
Sy runs a hand over the back of your thigh where you’re spread open for him. He winks, and moves into position. Like this, his beard is just barely brushing the insides of your thighs; his breath is warm and though you cannot raise your head, _oh_ you can feel the heat in his gaze. 

( _Think about all those eyes on you, and how you’re only mine. Today the Captain’s hands are my hands, and his mouth is my mouth. Enjoy this, pet. Revel in how they watch you fall apart.)  
_  
The first pass of his tongue is electric; if you had the space to move you’d jerk your hips with the sudden startling press of it, but you are, as promised, restrained beyond hope of movement. 

( _I’ll probably cry, but that’s okay. Don’t stop for anything except my signal.)_

It’s not slow and it’s not kind; Sy sucks your clit between his lips and there’s a wounded sound deep in your throat, echoed by his groan  
_  
(I’ve seen you, captain. You eat pussy like a starving man. I have a proposition for you.)_

because the venue might be new but the act is so familiar; he knows what he’s about ( _don’t be gentle)_ and he lets himself fall into the rhythm of his mouth on you ( _don’t be kind)._

_Observe the trembling of the subject’s thighs. With the expert application of oral stimulation, our subject can achieve orgasm within minutes. Bear in mind that your own subject may require a different configuration of stimuli for optimal results; each subject is different. Now, if you’ll watch closely— there. That’s one. Observe the dilation of the subject’s pupils. Captain, if you’ll pull back for just a moment. Hold your hand just there. Do you see the twitching of the subject’s muscles?_

_Now, captain, resume oral stimulation. We will continue this demonstration for as long as possible._ And Sy dives back in; if his jaw is tiring he doesn’t show it; there’s a faint vibration that rumbles up and out of him, nearly a purr, as he laps at you. That’ll be beard burn on your thighs later; his thumbs are hooking in to hold you open, pressing deeper when he moves up to work your clit and withdrawing when he plunges his tongue inside you. 

After the second time you come, you’re panting behind the gag and Sy has to take a moment to stretch, moving his jaw from side to side. 

_As you can see, this particular demonstration can be physically demanding. In the event of exhaustion, it is permissible to switch to the use of toys or other manual stimulation until the desired result is achieved._

_(How long can you go?_

_Well, shit, I don’t exactly know. But I’ve never had any complaints.)_

_Now, if I can draw your attention to the subject’s face. Note the tears beginning to form. Observe the drool that’s beginning to escape the gag. These are signs of this particular subject’s over-stimulation, but be assured that steps have been taken to ensure the subject’s health and well-being. And if you’ll now bring your attention lower, you’ll see the subject’s hip movement, signaling confusion of the nerves— our subject does not know whether to move toward or away from stimulation. Fortunately, any real movement is impossible, allowing the demonstration to continue unimpeded.  
_  
The third orgasm pulls a whimper from you; Sy switches to his hands and his mouth is open as he’s trying to work the ache from his jaw. But his fingers are thick and his thumb is unrelenting on you.  
_  
Fuck, you’re still trying to squeeze me, aren’t you? Cmon, darlin. One more._

_Captain. If you please._

_Shit, sorry._

The bell falls when you can no longer control the muscles of your hand; unconsciousness is on the horizon and at the sound their eyes snap to you; August’s gaze is searching as he unbuckles the gag. 

_Alright?_

_I— yeah. Just weak. Christ, I. I can keep going—_

_(shh, pet. We’re going to stop now. You’ve done so well; I’m so proud of you.) As you can see, four orgasms is at the extreme of this subject’s endurance. Observe the weakness and laxity of the muscles; as you can see, the subject’s thoughts are hazy and unfocused. This is a temporary affliction; with proper care you will be able to continue with further experimentation at a later time._

_You will notice that we have removed the restraints and have covered the subject with a blanket. Once the subject’s well-being has been confirmed, follow your post-experiment protocols. Remember, take good care of your subject and you will be rewarded with a wealth of data over the course of your work._

There’s that exhaustion haze; Sy’s face is in a nimbus of light as he tucks the blanket tighter about your shoulders. August is switching off lights and cameras until the light is low and comfortable and when he returns it’s to sit you up against him. _Drink,_ he says, but you’re so damned tired; he holds the water in his mouth and feeds it to you slowly. It runs over your lips and he thumbs the droplets from your jaw; when he’s transferred all the water from his mouth to yours his kiss is brief but gentle.  
_  
Sleep, pet. Rest. You’ve done so beautifully today._ And as you drift into sleep Sy and August are murmuring faintly as though they’re very far away; the comedown cadence of August’s words is soothing and familiar. _And you, as well, Captain. Good work. Relax a while; we’ll talk once everyone is rested._ August’s hand is warm and heavy in your hair, and it is familiar, and it is good. And like this, at last, you fall to sleep.


End file.
